The invention pertains to the trimming gear on the mast top of a windsurfing rig.
Such trimming gear has been available on the market for quite some time. The free end of a surf board mast is referred to as the "mast top," and the part of the sail which is fastened to the mast top is referred to as the "sail top." It is known to fasten sail tops to mast tops by means of belt bands that are connected to the sail. For this purpose, a cap with a groove on its upper side is provided on the mast top. In order to tension the sail, the belt is placed into the groove such that it overlaps the cap. The belt is provided with a buckle within the area situated between the cap and a fastening point on the sail such that the length of the belt can be adjusted, i.e., the height of the sail top can be adjusted by a few centimeters. Such an adjustment is referred to as "top trim."
However, this buckle merely makes it possible to position a nontensioned sail relative to the mast. A tensioned sail can only be trimmed to a very limited degree because the friction between the belt and the buckle only allows the transmission of relatively low tensioning forces onto the sail. Consequently, the sail is usually tensioned by means of a bolt rope tensioning device arranged on the foot of the mast. In addition, the belt is merely fixed in the buckle by friction, i.e., the belt may slip such that the sail trim is unintentionally altered.